


strawberry and powerpoint sup er sexee skele sexx

by Creatortan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (tho tbh i dont have anything against fontcest), Crack Fic, M/M, this was made for a gift exchange lmao, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suPER HOT SKELE SE XX BOYXBOY DONT LIKE DONT READ XD LEMON!!!!1!!!!! YAOI!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry and powerpoint sup er sexee skele sexx

**Author's Note:**

> there are some lines in here that are golden merry christmas guys

Sans was casually sitting on his bed listening to his Nickelback cds when all of a sudden…

 

“BR OTHER!!” Papyrus crashed through the ceiling, crushing the innocent treadmill under his suede MTT-brand boots. 

 

Spinner gasped, looking up in surprise. It only occurred to him then just how...handsome his bro was. 

 

“Bro what is it?” Strawberry choked on his words, as his eyesockets caught on PingPong’s sculpted and exposed ribcage. 

 

“BROTHER I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE.” Papaya’s eyes glowey very bright, “IT SEEMS I AM IN….THE HEAT.”

 

Sand gas peed, his own eye glowey too. He hadnt expected his innocent bro to be in heat, because heat is a thing skeletons do for some reason, despite the fact that Paperbin was a grown adult and Sins was just too lazy to give him The Talk™.

 

But what a grown adult Potato had grown up into. Princess crossed the room with three long strides of his impossibly amazing legy bones. He pushed Shiitake down onto the bed, pinning his brother’s arms over his head. 

 

“BROTHER.. .. .ALLOW ME.. .. .” Pringle’s voice was deep and husky and sexxe as he growled like a tiger alone with her prey. 

 

Sauerkraut gasped and felt his ecto-dick start to materialize. Playground Swing pulled down the shorter skeleton’s pantsu before Nyeh-heh-hehing menacingly. 

 

Saloon moaned like a popular sex-bot celebrity as he felt Periwinkle’s tentacle tongue on his rock hard blue glow dick. “AaaAAAaaaAA~~~~~” 

 

“U like that big boy~~~~~” Pasta grinned seductively despite the fact that his mouth was still full oF COCK. 

 

“AahHAH~~~~~~~~~~” Sunspot yanked on his brobro’s long luscious blonde hair, which caused Punctuality to groan loudly around the bluebell cock-a-doodle-doo. 

 

Priscilla pulled off the peen with a pretty pop, piercing pools of perinone peering up provocatively. 

 

“NOW...IM SURE… A SLUT LIKE U...WANTS SOME OF DIS DICK” Penelope ripped off his speedo with his monster strength. All 11 inches of huge glowing orange tenta-cock wriggled around proudly. 

 

Starship squealed as he was picked up in PINGAS’s stronk, muscular bone arms and thrown onto his knees on the bed, which was really unnecessary b/c he could’ve just flipped over but whatever it was still hawt to be picked up and thrown around like trash.

 

“I BET U FOUND IT HOT TO BE PICKED UP AND THROWN AROUND HUH” Pencilcase smirked.

 

“hELL YE AH B OI” Stuart groaned lewdly.

 

“WELL CHECK THIS!!”

 

Philanthropist thrust his bony hips forward, his tenta-cock wrapping all up in Sandwich’s diddly-zone. He kept slamming forward, the loud CLACKCLACKCLACKCLACKCLACKCLACKing echoing throughout the room, as their bones and glow-cocks rubbed up against each other; ecto-cum and magic sweat slicked up the skellys. 

 

“S-SPATULA~~~” Patio groaned, his thrusts more and more eradicate, “IM GONNA--”

 

“O hh h  YE Ss PinkiePie, fill me with your skelecum” Skunkspray sobbed, biting down on Peanut’s collar bone to muffle his supe loud sc re ams. 

 

The two moaned one final time, voices melting in a melody of ecstasy. Ecto-cum splurted everywhere, getting all over the bed, the floor, the ceiling. Holy shit there was so much of the stuff,,just,,, everywhere,,, I think a passing monster got hit in the fucking eye with the spunk.

 

“Damn son” Star-spangled banner sighed, lighting up an afterglow joint.

 

“BLAZE IT MY BRUTHA” Plumb sighed blissfully, proving once and for all, that it was the skeleton, in the bedroom, with the tenta-dick.

 


End file.
